Hatenai Sora
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "Ini bukan duniamu yang sebenarnya teme! Aku akan membawamu pulang ke Konoha, dunia kita yang sebenarnya, bagaimanapun caranya!", ya, itu adalah janji Naruto pada Sasuke ketika mereka berada pada dunia lain yang bernama Hatenai Sora. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali, kecuali kematian.


[Oneshot]  
Title : Hatenai Sora  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Friendship, Fantasy  
BGM : Arashi - Hatenai Sora

* * *

Namikaze Naruto.  
18 tahun.

Dingin~  
Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan-lahan. Tampak langit yang sangat biru, sedikit gelap. Aku bangkit dan melihat di sekelilingku. Di depanku tampak sebuah sungai yang mengalir, di sekitarku hanya ada rerumputan hijau, suasana yang nyaman dan tenang.  
Sepi... Tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat.  
"Ini dimana?", gumanku.

Aku berdiri untuk melihat-lihat lebih jelas lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenali tempat ini. Tempat apa ini?  
Rasa penasaranku muncul, aku melangkahkan kakiku berkeliling mencari seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan padaku, tempat apakah ini?

* * *

_Taaaap Taaaap Taaaap._  
Tedengar suara drible bola.

Kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru, dengan model rambut pantat ayam, yang kira-kira seumuran denganku. Dia sedang bermain bola basket sendirian. Dan akupun menghampirinya, seketika itu pula dia berhenti mendrible bola, dan beralih menatapku.  
"Ano", panggilku.  
"Hn", sahutnya.  
"Ini tempat apa ya?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dia masih memperhatikanku.  
"Kau orang baru rupanya", katanya.  
"Orang baru?", tanyaku bingung sambil memiringkan kepalaku.  
"Apa kau ingat, mengapa kau bisa sampai ke sini?", tanyanya.  
"Tidak ingat", jawabku.  
"Nah, kalau begitu, ingat-ingatlah dulu", jelasnya sambil mendrible bola kembali.  
"Oi, teme! , teriakku sambil merebut bola dari tangannya.  
"Aku bertanya padamu, tapi mengapa kau malah memberi jawaban yang membuatku bingung!", marahku.  
"Kalau kau bingung, seharusnya kau jangan bertanya padaku, dobe!", ketusnya.  
"Kalau aku tidak bertanya padamu. Lalu siapa lagi? Karena hanya kaulah orang pertama aku jumpai di sini!", ketusku balik.  
"Hn", katanya sambil merebut kembali bola dari tanganku.  
"Teme!", umpatku.

* * *

Tak terasa senjapun telah tiba.  
"Teme!", panggilku setelah sekian menit menunggunya bermain basket.

Dia hanya berjalan cuek tanpa mengiraukanku.  
"Teme!", panggilku sekali lagi.

"Katakan padaku, tempat apa ini, please~", pintaku dengan nada memelas.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di mesin minuman otomatis. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa koin dari saku celananya.  
"Tangkap, dobe!", serunya sambil melempar sekaleng juice orange padaku.

Dengan sigap aku menangkap kaleng tersebut.  
"Sankyu!", kataku.

Dia mulai membuka minumannya dan meneguknya.  
"Hatenai Sora", katannya.  
"Hatenai Sora?", tanyaku bingung.  
"Kata mereka, tempat ini bernama Hatenai Sora", jelasnya.  
"Kira-kira jarak dari sini ke Konoha jauh tidak?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak tahu", jawabnya.  
"Mengapa kau bisa tidak tahu? Bukankah kau penghuni di sini, teme?", tanyaku mulai marah, karena dia terlalu pelit informasi.  
"Aku bukan penghuni di sini, Aku juga berasal dari Konoha, dobe!", ketusnya.  
"Lalu, mengapa kau bisa sampai ke sini?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak tahu", jawabnya.  
"ArrrrG, teme!", geramku frustasi merasa tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

Dia berjalan meninggalkanku.  
"Apa kau tahu cara untuk kembali ke Konoha?", tanyaku mengejarnya.  
"Tidak ada alasan untuk kembali ke Konoha", jawabnya.  
"Apa kau selamanya ingin tinggal di sini, teme?", tanyaku.  
"Iya. Di sini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus kembali ke kehidupanku sebelumnya", jelasnya.  
"Jangan ngawur, teme! Bagaimana dengan keluargamu, teman-temanmu, dan juga orang-orang sekitarmu! Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka!", marahku.  
"Tidak ingin!", jawabnya dingin.  
"Kau tidak mencintai mereka?",  
"Aku mencinta mereka, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memahamiku. Jadi untuk apa aku harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang seperti itu", jelasnya dingin.  
"Cih!", umpatku.  
"Kalau kau di posisiku, kau pasti juga akan berpikiran yang sama denganku", sambungnya.  
"Aku tidak akan berpikiran sempit seperti itu, teme! Bagaimanapun juga, apa pendapatmu itu, itu tidak akan selalu sama dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan! Dan aku yakin, masih ada orang yang ingin memahamimu, teme!", jelasku panjang lebar.  
"Kapan? Kapan mereka bisa memahamiku, dobe?", tanyanya sambil berseringai.  
"Tunggu saat aku kembali ke Konoha, duniaku yang sebenarnya. Dan saat itu, akan kutunjukkan padamu, bahwa masih ada orang yang ingin memahamimu, teme!", tegasku.  
"Nah, kalau begitu, mati saja, dobe!", ketusnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.  
"TEME!", geramku sambil menarik dan mengarahkan tinju ke pelipisnya, hingga dia terjatuh.  
"DOBE!", dia balas meninju bibirku hingga berdarah.  
"Hadapilah dan jangan melarikan diri!", teriakku sambil menyeka darah dari bibirku.  
"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, yang jelas aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha ataupun ke kehidupanku yang lalu", katanya dengan dingin, kemudian dia beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

Ini bukan duniamu yang sebenarnya teme! Aku akan membawamu pulang ke Konoha, dunia kita yang sebenarnya, bagaimanapun caranya!

* * *

Aku mengikutinya hingga sampai ke rumahnya. Tempat ini benar-benar sepi, bahkan tidak ada seorangpun kecuali aku dan si teme pantat ayam itu. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Apa itu Hatenai Sora?

_Tooook Tooook Tooook_  
Aku terpaksa mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Aku tidak bisa bermalam di luar yang gelap, sepi, dan dingin. Bisa-bisa aku dirape-rape sama orang aneh.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintupun dibuka.  
"Izinkan aku bermalam di sini, teme~", kataku sambil memamerkan senyum matahari andalanku.

_BLaaaam_  
Dia menutup pintu dengan kuat.  
"TEME!", teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kuat.  
"Setidaknya, biarkan aku memahamimu!", teriakku lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian.  
Dia sama sekali tidak membukakan pintu untukku. Dia benar-benar tidak berperasaan!  
"Mungkin sebaiknya aku bermalam di luar saja", pikirku sambil berbaring di lantai dekat pintu rumahnya.  
"Oyasuminasai, Papa, Mama, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, ramen Ichiraku, dan lainnya", kataku pelan tanpa sadar air matakupun turun.  
"Apakah aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian? Hiks... Hiks...", aku terisak-isak mengingat wajah kedua orang tuaku dan juga teman-temanku.

* * *

Sehabis bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temanku, aku pulang dengan mengayuh sepeda, suasana sore yang indah, matahari senja.  
Tiba-tiba...  
Sesuatu datang dari belakangku dan membuatku melayang, hingga aku terjatuh menghantam aspal dengan kuat.  
Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, kepalaku sakit sekali, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh badanku, pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

"KYaaaa!", teriakku sambil terhentak bangun dari mimpi burukku.  
"I... ini... apakah hanya mimpi?", tanyaku sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi pipiku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ini bukan kamarku. Lalu? Ini dimana?  
Dengan segera aku turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar.  
Sepi, tidak ada penghuni, hanya ada ruang tamu yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur, dan beberapa perabot sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu, dan juga sofa panjang dekat jendela. Bahkan tidak ada alat elektronik.  
Aku meraih knop pintu dan melihat suasana di luar. Suasananya tampak berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Kali ini aku bisa melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang.  
"Ohayou!", sapa seorang ibu padaku.  
"O, ohayou!", sahutku.

Sekarang, aku dimana lagi ini?  
Aku melihat ke sana kemari, memperhatikan sesok yang bisa kukenal. Dan pandanganku tertuju pada...  
"Teme!", teriakku ketika melihatnya sedang menyapu di pinggir jalan.

Dengan segera aku menghampirinya.  
"Teme, tempat apa lagi ini? Mengapa tempat ini jauh lebih ramai daripada kemarin?", bisikku.  
"Ini masih tempat yang sama, dobe", jawabnya.  
"Be, benarkah?", tanyaku tidak yakin.  
"Apa kau sudah menyadarinya?", tanyanya.  
"Menyadari apa?", tanyaku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya itu.  
"Penyebab kematianmu", jawabnya sambil kembali menyapu.  
"Penyebab kematianku?", pikirku.  
"Jika kau telah menyadarinya, maka kau bisa melihat mereka semua", jelasnya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan mimpi burukku tadi.  
"Ti, tidak mungkin!"teriakku shock.  
"Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Kita sudah meninggal, dobe!", katanya dengan santai.  
"Ti, tidak mungkin... A, aku... hiks... hiks... aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang tuaku... hiks.. dan juga teman-temanku.. hiks.. hiks...", tangisku terisak-isak.

Dia tiba-tiba memelukku.  
"Tinggallah di sini bersamaku, bukankah kau ingin memahamiku, dobe?", bisiknya.  
"Ta, tapi... aku ingin... hiks.. hiks.. kembali ke...", bantahku.  
"Kita sudah berada di sini, tidak ada cara untuk kembali lagi", selanya.

Papa, Mama, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, ramen Ichiraku, dan lainnya, sayonara...

* * *

Malam harinya.

Teme mengizinkanku untuk tinggal bersamanya.  
Aku langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa berdekatan dengan jendela. Aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku telah meninggal.

"Ne, teme~ Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanyaku lirih.  
"Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka, asalkan jangan menyusahkanku", jawabnya sinis.  
"Aku ingin makan ramen!", tegasku kembali berusaha untuk bersemangat.  
"Cih!", umpatnya.

Aku melontarkan senyum matahariku, meskipun kutahu dia tidak menyukainya.

* * *

Di kedai ramen.

"Itadakimasu!", seruku sambil mengatupkan kedua tanganku, lalu aku mematahkan sumpit dan mulai melahap ramen pesananku.

Teme hanya meneguk juice tomat pesanannya, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai ramen. Aku tidak menyangka, ramen di sini benar-benar enak, hampir sama dengan ramen... Ichiraku...  
Tiba-tiba saja moodku kembali merosot setelah menyebut ramen Ichiraku. Kalau tahu aku akan meninggal begitu cepat, seharusnya aku menyempatkan diri untuk makan ramen Ichiraku sepuasnya.

Setelah makan, aku menyuruh teme untuk mengajakku berkeliling sebentar.  
Suasana malam yang indah, sepanjang jalan diterangi oleh lampu lampion, seperti sekelompok kunang-kunang. Benar-benar indah.  
Bangunan di sini juga tidak tinggi, paling tinggi hanya bertingkat dua. Makanya aku dapat melihat bintang-bintang di langit dengan mata telanjang.

"Ne, teme~", panggilku.  
"Hn", sahutnya.  
"Aku ingin melihat telapak tanganmu", kataku penasaran.  
"Untuk apa, dobe?", tanyanya.  
"Perlihatkan saja, nanti juga kau akan tahu", jelasku.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, dia menjulurkan kedua telapak tangannya kepadaku.  
Aku memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya dengan seksama.  
"Tidak ada", kataku setelah meneliti.  
"Apanya?", tanyanya penasaran.  
"Tanda lingkaran hitam yang sebesar bola pimpong", jawabku.  
"Aku lihat ada tanda itu di telapak tangan kiri dari pemilik dan juga pelayan di kedai ramen tadi", sambungku.  
"Semua penghuni tetap punya tanda seperti itu", jelasnya.  
"Penghuni tetap?", tanyaku.  
"Pada hari ke 50, tanda itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Dan saat itu pula, kita sudah menjadi bagian dari Hatenai Sora. Saat ini, status kita adalah pendatang", jelasnya lagi.  
"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang tempat ini. Lalu? Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Sudah 39 hari", jawabnya.

11 hari lagi. Sedangkan aku, aku baru 2 hari di sini. Berarti aku harus menunggu 48 hari lagi. Huf~  
"Teme", panggilku lagi.  
"Hn", sahutnya.  
"Kehidupanmu yang lalu, seperti apa ya?", tanyaku penasaran.  
"Tidak ada yang menarik", jawabnya singkat.  
"Benarkah?",  
". . .", dia hanya diam, dia tidak ingin membahas masa lalunya.  
"Sayang sekali, aku sudah meninggal. Kalau aku masih hidup, mungkin aku akan mencarimu. Dan kau akan kujadikan temanku, teme", kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.  
"Lalu sekarang? Apa kau masih ingin menjadikanku temanmu, dobe?", tanyanya.  
"Tentu saja! Karena kita senasib. Sama-sama mati diusia muda", jawabku.  
"Nah, kalau begitu, jangan mati, dobe", katanya.  
"Aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang mati, teme!", ketusku.  
"Hn", gumannya.  
"Teme!", panggilku.  
"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke", jelasnya.  
"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto", balasku memperkenalkan diri.  
"Yorushiku!", katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.  
"Yo, yorushiku", balasku balik.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum. Ternyata dia tidak sebrengsek yang aku duga. Kurasa kami bisa berteman.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

"Teme!", panggilku.  
"Hn", sahutnya.  
"Mau kemana?", tanyaku ketika melihatnya sedang memasang sepatu.  
"Bermain sepak bola. Apa kau mau ikut, dobe?", ajaknya.  
"Tentu saja, teme!"

Meskipun dia telah mengetahui nama asliku, tapi dia masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan dobe. Dan akupun begitu.

* * *

Selesai bermain sepak bola.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa punya teman", sindirku sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Hn", gumannya enggan berkomentar.  
"Wah senang juga ya! Kupikir aku tidak akan punya teman di sini", kataku.

"Ketika aku masih hidup, aku ini kapten team sepak bola lho! Teman-temanku bilang, aku pintar dalam mengatur strategi! Dan kurasa apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Hahaha..", pamerku.  
"Dulu dan sekarang berbeda, dobe", katanya.  
"Iya, kau benar teme~", kataku lemas.

"Aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira siapa yang menjadi kapten team saat ini ya? Shikamaru? Mmmm~ Dia sebenarnya lebih pintar dariku, tapi dia itu pemalas. Mungkin dia tidak akan menerima posisi kapten team. Aduh! Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana keadaan teman-temanku itu", curhatku lagi sambil memasang wajah frustasi tingkat tinggi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Kami diundang makan malam di rumah Tobi, teman sepermainan kami, sekaligus penghuni tetap. Selesai makan, seperti biasa, aku mengajak teme untuk berkeliling sebentar. Aku sangat menyukai suasan malam di sini. Bintangnya benar-benar indah.  
"Teme", panggilku.  
"Apakah di sini kita bisa punya orang tua seperti Tobi?", tanyaku.

"Teme?", panggilku sekali lagi.  
"Tidak tahu", jawabnya.  
"Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar kita punya orang tua?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Tidak tahu", jawabnya masih dengan jawaban yang sama.  
". . .", aku hanya mencibir.  
"Aku tidak butuh orang tua", katanya dingin.  
"Tapi aku membutuhkan mereka! Aku ingin bermain sepak bola bersama Papaku dan aku rindu masakan Mamaku!", bantahku.  
"Kau beruntung punya orang tua seperti itu",  
"Memangnya orang tuamu seperti apa, teme?",  
"Tidak ingat! Aku sudah melupakan mereka!", ketusnya.  
"Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, teme! Bagaimanapun juga, mereka itu orang tuamu! Merekalah yang telah membesarkanmu!", marahku.  
"Membesarkanku dengan kekerasan? Setiap kali mereka bertengkar, mereka selalu melampiaskan kekesalan mereka padaku. Ketika aku minta diperhatikan, mereka malah menendang dan mencaciku. Apa aku perlu orang tua yang seperti itu!", ketusnya penuh amarah, kulihat tubuhnya bergetar.

Aku langsung memeluknya.  
"Terima kasih, karena kau mau bercerita padaku. Gomen ne~ Karena aku telah membuatmu mengingat kembali hal-hal yang ingin kau lupakan. Gomenasai, teme~", kataku tanpa sadar menangis.

Teme memelukku dengan erat.  
"Sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi ingatan itu tidak akan pernah hilang", katanya lirih.  
"Jangan pendam sendiri rasa sakitmu itu, berbagilah denganku, bukankan kita ini bertememan, teme?",

* * *

Hari ke 48.

"2 hari lagi, kau akan resmi menjadi penghuni tetap", kataku sambil menyilang angka 48 pada papan tulis putih yang terpasang di dinding ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, teme?", tanyaku heran melihatnya hanya diam sambil duduk di sofa menatap ke luar jendela.  
"Aku ingin kau mati, dobe", jawabnya tanpa memandangan ke arahku.  
"TEME!", marahku sambil melempar spidol yang kupakai untuk menyilang angka 48 tadi ke arahnya.  
"Aku serius, Naruto", katanya datar, baru kali ini dia memanggil namaku.  
"Mengapa, teme?", tanyaku kecewa.  
"Aku tidak pantas menjadi temanmu. Karena aku telah membohongimu", jawabnya.  
"Apa maksudmu, teme!", ketusku sambil melompat dan duduk di sampingnya.  
"Kau belum mati, kau hanya koma. Kau bisa kembali ke dunia asalmu, jika kau mati di dunia ini sebelum hari ke 49. Jika lewat dari itu, kau benar-benar telah mati, dan kau resmi menjadi penghuni tetap", jelasnya sambil menatap lurus ke luar jendela.  
"Be, benarkah itu, teme?", tanyaku meyakinkannya kembali.  
"Eyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang! Kau sangat menggangu, Naruto! Aku tidak ingin hidup bersamamu! Kau selalu berceloteh tentang orang-orang di dunia lamamu, itu membuatku sakit!", ketusnya sambil beranjak dari sofa dan mengurung diri di kamar.

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar penjelasannya itu. Jadi selama ini aku telah dibohongi olehnya!  
"Brengsek kau, teme!", teriakku.

Aku berlari meninggalkan rumahnya setelah membanting pintu dengan kuat.

* * *

Mengapa dia tega membohongiku? Mengapa dia baru berkata jujur sekarang? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan dia? Padahal aku sangat percaya padanya. Mengapa dia berkata menyakitkan seperti itu? Mengapa, teme!

"_Nah, kalau begitu, mati saja, dobe!_",

Tiba-tiba saja, kalimat itu bergema di pikiranku. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang dia ucapkan ketika aku ingin kembali ke Konoha. Jadi ini maksud perkataanya itu. Cih! Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

* * *

Malam harinya, aku kembali ke rumah untuk berbicara dengan teme untuk yang terakhir kalinya di dunia ini.  
Ketika aku sampai, hanya ruangan gelap yang aku temui, aku tidak melihat sosoknya sama sekali. Mungkin dia sedang keluar, dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Terdengar suara knop pintu yang diputar. Dia sudah pulang. Dengan segera aku berdiri di balik pintu kamar, menunggu hingga dia masuk.  
Sesuai dengan rencana, dia langsung masuk ke kamar, saat dia menyalakan lampu, aku segera menikamnya dengan pisau tepat di jantungnya. Aku mendorongnya ke dinding, supaya pisau tersebut menancap lebih dalam.  
"Gomenasai, teme~", kataku pelan.  
"Do, dobe~", lirihnya sambil mencengkram kedua tanganku.  
"Aku tahu, kau tidak ingin kembali. Dan aku sangat tahu, kalau kau ingin sekali tinggal di sini. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, kumohon, hadapilah dan jangan melarikan diri. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha, dunia kita yang sebenarnya. Dan sekarang aku akan menepatinya. Sebutkan nama lengkapmu, dan aku pasti akan mencarimu hingga ketemu. Akan kutunjukkan padamu, bahwa masih ada orang yang ingin memahamimu, teman", kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dia tersenyum padaku.  
"U, Uchiha... Sasuke...", katanya dengan susah payah.

Dia memaksakan diri untuk memelukku.  
"Ku tunggu kedatanganmu, Namikaze... Naruto...", bisiknya pelan.  
"Iya, tunggu aku, teme! Aku pasti akan menemukanmu!", balasku.

Kemudian sosok Sasuke, si teme pantat ayam itupun menghilang.  
Setelah itu, akupun menyusulnya dengan menancapkan pisau tepat ke jantungku.

* * *

2 bulan kemudian.

Aku benar-benar kembali ke kehidupanku yang sebenarnya, di Konoha.  
Aku koma selama 2 minggu gara-gara ditabrak mobil saat bersepeda. Karena insiden tersebut, aku mengalami cacat pada kaki, ya lebih tepatnya kaki kananku pincang. Aku tidak sedih ataupun menyesal sekalipun, aku malah bersyukur bahwa aku masih hidup. Aku masih bisa bersama orang tuaku dan juga teman-temanku. Dan aku masih punya kesempatan untuk menjalankan janjiku padanya. Ya, aku akan mencarimu sampai ketemu, Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

Suatu hari, di halte.

Saat aku turun dari bus, secara tidak langsung aku bertemu dengannya yang hendak naik ke bus yang sama dengan yang kutumpangi.  
Sejenak kami saling menatap heran. Hingga akhirnya kami saling berseringai.

"Ketemu!", sahut kami serentak.  
"Cih! Lama sekali kau menemukanku, dobe!", sindirnya sambil memasang tampang kesal.  
"Aku sudah mengunjungi kampusmu, tapi kau malah cuti kuliah dan menghilang entah kemana. Kupikir kau menghindar dariku", cibirku.  
"Aku tidak menghindar, kupikir kau lupa dengan janjimu. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu",  
"Gomen, aku terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu~", sesalku.

Dia menepuk kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya.  
"Nah, apa kabarmu, dobe?", seringainya.  
"Baik, sangat baik, teme!", balasku.

* * *

Hatenai Sora - End

* * *

Ini SasuNaru atau NaruSasu ya o_Oa


End file.
